hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dwight Dragon Tamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hurricane Idol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Worldsstrongestcyclone (talk) 09:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really glad that you got your account back! I have no idea how that ever happened, and it wouldn't let me unblock you for some reason. I'm so happy that you can get back on. However, as you can tell, many of us (including me) are semi-retired. If you go on Hurricane Idol, I have a message there. --My name is Not David Brown! 19:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yasss I'm so hyped up that you're almost an admin! I can't wait for when you get it! :D --PuffleXTREME |Chat With Me! • • 17:25, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yasss Wait, am I on rollback already? :) Dwight Dragon Tamer (talk) 08:15, June 2, 2015 (UTC) No, I can't promote or I might lose my power again. Promotion Ok, so you might notice that i promoted you to admin. Do NOT abuse your powers or your admin will be taken away.EF5tornado (talk) 20:35, June 10, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado Re: Promotion Oh THANK YOU THANKSSS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS. I promise not to abuse my powers as administrator. Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribsContact me 11:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Seasons I've only got till 1200UTC - but ill have a go wsc (talk) 11:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC)wsc Signature Dwight, looks like you ripped off my signature... I'll still let you use it though but would you mind making it less identical? Thanks! Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 14:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Signature Whops... sorry. I'll change that. x) Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribsContact me 11:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) test Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribsContact me 11:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Join my Wiki continentsandhypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/ TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin pls? I had my admin removed for some reason; can I please have it back? Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 13:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. I demoted you because i though you were inactive. I will give it back anyways Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hypothetical hurricane idol Can I just ask...did you remove some of Ice crafts storm links??? Even if only accidental, please could you reverse the deletion, please??? wsc (talk) 12:42, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Re: no need to revert edit. DDT, please do not remove my links without my prior permission. [[User:IceCraft87941|'IceCraft']] or also known as Mr. FishyPants! 13:01, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey Dwight can you edit hypothetical hurricane idol so it says: Season 5 hosted by IceCraft and can you highlight my username yellow?? Thanks!! [[User:IceCraft87941|'IceCraft']] or also known as Mr. FishyPants! 11:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Season Collab Sure, of course, why not? -TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 23:42, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Season Collab I Heard DDT that you are making a season calloborating with Puffle and Sandy can i also help out with it i`ll let you find images for my season i`m working on wich is the 2011 pacif ctyphoon season my version from 02:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC)douglas Season Collab Sure thing! I will make the tracks, we can discuss In chat later. (also you accidentally called me HS16 ._.) --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]]` Please stop Would you please stop spamming categories Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:25, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Highlight Hey Dwight can you highlight my username and talk page to gold? Thank you. [[User:IceCraft87941|'IceCraft']] or also known as Mr. FishyPants! 01:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, Dwight! I've heard you got blocked agaun at one point. :( Have you figured out who it is? 21:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC) 162 Predict Predict at 2015-16 South-East Pacific cyclone season Hurricane Cardozo 18:26, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I`m terribley sorry Dwight that was not the real me it was my tired mind beging a a Asshole to me so i hope this clears everything up from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 21:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Comeback on Chat Dwight please come back on chat i accidentaly kicked i`m sorry from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:13, August 23, 2015 (UTC) come on chat Dwight come con caht from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:51, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Wake Up Dwight if your still asleep then wake up okay from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 01:52, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Come on Chat Dwight come on chat let`s chat from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 22:56, August 28, 2015 (UTC) come on chat come caht since your online :D from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 01:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat :) Hello again, Dwight! I am trying to help break the record again on chat, could you come? [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 12:53, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello, please demote yourself. Hi , You might have saw the forum post about Mass B-Crat demotion. I'm sorry about this, but you will have to demote yourself to admin. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 23:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Demote DDT, please demote your account from bureaucrat status ready for your Wikia investigation - thx, wsc (talk) 08:48, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc